


雪原

by liliamt



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	雪原

喵美丽

艾默里克问埃斯蒂尼安，你梦到过雪原吗？埃斯蒂尼安正在整理自己的轻型盔甲，修身的盔甲把他勾勒地很是挺拔。我不常做梦，他说，我只会梦见火焰和…..满地的尸体。艾默里克微微瞪大了眼睛，他低下头，注视着埃斯蒂尼安变得比刚认识那时更长的银色头发，他在心底为自己的失言感到羞愧。没必要道歉，龙骑士背过身去，他带上头盔，整个人在日光下熠熠生辉，该走了。他头也不回地向巡逻地点走去，雪地上留下了一串脚印。

艾默里克跟上他，他在心中回想起昨晚的梦，他独自走在库尔札斯的雪原上，没有寒冷和疲惫，他就像一个人偶毫无知觉地走着，不知是谁握着提线。他突然感到了惶恐，雪原上除了他小小的身影外，什么也没有，他只靠着一腔热血闯进了雪原，如今开始迷茫。在梦里的他割开了自己的手腕，暗红色的血滴在雪地上，让他安心不少。接着就是龙骑士的呼噜声把他丛雪原上提起来，埃斯蒂尼安在另一张床上睡得正熟。

他窝在被子里久违地发起抖来，血管被切开的感觉仍然留在他的脑海里，漫无目的地游荡在雪地上。幽灵，他想到这样的比喻。

艾默里克常常回想起当时的梦，还有巡逻，隼巢的阳光那天出奇地好。风扬起新落的雪，雪片在日光下反射出类似于钻石的光芒，艾默里克被那细小的光点深深迷住了，他目不转睛地盯着变换的光，太阳就在他们二人头顶，他和埃斯蒂尼安的影子被拉成两条极细的线。他一深一浅地在雪地上走着，被日光照射到睁不开眼睛，怎么会有那么好的太阳呢，隼巢总是弥漫着雪沫。啊，一生也许只有这一次这么明亮的太阳了，他想。不知不觉他已经被埃斯蒂尼安落下了，龙骑士走得飞快，他们的巡逻路线经过一个狭长的峡谷，大概是在那时他被剩下了。艾默里克并不害怕，他走过齐膝深的雪堆后，在顺着一条结了冰的小路就能到上面去，埃斯蒂尼安也许就在那上面。

他的靴子里渗进了雪，融化了的雪冷冰冰的，加深了他回去的难度。这又像是一个梦境，亦或是他根本就是在梦里，没有龙骑士，也没有绝好的太阳，他确确实实在雪原里迷失了自己？

艾默里克发起抖来。他颤抖着抽出一支弓箭来防身，平时走过无数次的小道变得漫长看不到尽头。四周什么也没有，只有静悄悄的雪，散发着冰冷的气息。艾默里克的膝盖用不上力气，他跪了下来，双手和双腿陷在雪里，他的眼前出现了奇妙的一幕，明明是没有人的雪原，如今却有一个孩子在挣扎着向前奔跑，他像是要摆脱什么东西，手臂往外冒着血。艾默里克被这奇妙的一幕所吸引，也跟着那孩子的身影走去，他用手中的弓箭划开自己的手心，他竟感觉不到任何痛楚。这确实是梦，艾默里克想，是噩梦的延续。

一声尖锐的呼啸声把他从恍惚的梦里唤醒，艾默里克倒在雪中，耳边是陌生的哭喊与尖叫。

一头龙鸟在不远处的雪地上发出垂死的声音，龙骑士的枪插在它的背上，它仍望着自己，它的眼睛被剜了下来，只剩下两个血淋淋的窟窿。它流尽了血，死去了。

埃斯蒂尼安将他从雪中拉了出来，他拍掉艾默里克身上的雪，为他包扎伤口。

没想到你会被龙鸟的尖叫蛊惑，他低声说，能走得动吗？龙鸟的叫声果然名不虚传。他弯下腰来，把艾默里克拉到自己的背上，他决定背着艾默里克回去。

你会冷吗，把斗篷给了我。艾默里克缩缩脖子。

埃斯蒂尼安暴躁地摇了摇头。天已经黑了下来，风裹挟着雪打在他们脸上，他们二人在雪中跋涉。埃斯蒂尼安紧咬着牙齿，艾默里克从后面看到他怒气冲冲的脸，他不明白他为何在生气，埃斯蒂尼安很容易就生气，通常他什么也不说。艾默里克就讲一些军队里的笑话给他听，逗笑埃斯蒂尼安的不是笑话，而是笨拙地讲笑话的艾默里克。他们很容易被这些傻气的行为逗笑。

伤疤愈合得很快，它在艾默里克的手心只留下一道浅浅的印子。这时他已经是神殿骑士团年轻的团长了，埃斯蒂尼安像只孤狼，和龙类无休止地战斗。他不再是龙骑士而是苍天的龙骑士了，头发也不能用一条细细的皮筋扎起来了，上次见他的时候他的头发随意地垂在肩膀上。用一如既往冰冷的眼神注视着骑士团授礼上的人群，艾默里克想起在军队时，埃斯蒂尼安的眼神就给他留下来了深刻的印象。埃斯蒂尼安冷淡的作风，常被人误认为是某个贵族的孩子，他的眼底像是有淬了火的针，叫人不敢长久地直视他。艾默里克知道这种眼神，它不会出现在养尊处优的贵族子女眼睛里的。

我要杀光所有的龙。他说这句话时，眼底冰冷的光似乎在汇聚成一片锋利的刀刃。艾默里克打了个哆嗦，他不是因为冷，也不是害怕，他和埃斯蒂尼安的初遇他们就杀掉了一头龙，他明白友人对龙的恨意之深。他担心这种恨会把好友吞噬殆尽。

埃斯蒂尼安在宴会的中途就离开了。这些花边让我觉得很痒，他这样说道，还是腾龙铠甲更合适一点。艾默里克习惯了好友的脾气，他对枯燥的宴会嗤之以鼻，或许他更喜欢从雪山上一跃而下时风拍打在脸上的感觉吧。埃斯蒂尼安送给他一个被特殊处理过的被冰封住的标本，一只蝴蝶在冰块里舒展羽翼，这是温带大陆常见的品种，可是在库尔札斯高地却不常见。对着太阳，冰块就会折射出奇异的光线。

是为了弥补你没法出远门。埃斯蒂尼安搔搔头，他把眼睛别到一边。我能做的只有这么多，既然你要往上走…..下半句他没有说出口，他向门外浓厚的黑暗走去。

龙骑士不常出现，但是龙骑士的战果和礼物总是准时到他的桌子上，开始他还会写信，艾默里克看着潦草的字迹和不时出现的语法错误感到好笑，埃斯蒂尼安的礼物带着露水和风的味道。他把礼物放在鼻子下，轻轻嗅着，他想象着龙骑士把它们揣在身上，小心翼翼挑选它们，用什么样的表情放在他的桌子上。他不禁笑了起来。

龙骑士的信里问，你觉得吃力吗？

艾默里克把信纸叠起来，放在抽屉的最下层，被厚厚的骑士团的支出明细压着。

他清楚他们之间的默契，他们达成一个隐秘的契约，就像过去他们合力杀死了一头龙，龙的尸体静悄悄躺在他们面前，到处都是火焰，火光照亮了他们的脸。艾默里克勉强地笑着，说，你这下欠了我两个人情。埃斯蒂尼安抬起头来，直视着他的眼睛，他明白这一瞬间，他和面前的这个银发男人达成了约定，他们必将合力做成某事。他们的命运是如此的相似，他一下子就明白了埃斯蒂尼安的眼神，因为他的眼睛里也有锋利的光。

在那个雨夜，幽暗的巷子里，艾默里克倒在石板路上，面前是带着血的匕首。被利物刺中的那一瞬间没有疼痛，只有深入骨髓的冰冷，就像他迷失在雪原里那样，连鲜血留在地上的纹路都那么相似。多么相似的场景啊，他想，在教皇厅的地下也是一样，他那刻迷失了自己，成了野心的奴隶。

可是龙骑士没有出现，他想。


End file.
